High (Croatoan ABO 'Verse Part 3)
by addictcas
Summary: (Endverse AU) Dean and Castiel get stuck in a pharmacy. (omega!Castiel/alpha!Dean) (part 2 of series: Croatoan ABO 'Verse) (can be read alone)


**NOTE: This story contains Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, including self-lubrication and biting/claiming. If you're not into that you probably don't want to read this. If you are, enjoy. :)**

**part 1 of series: Heat  
part 2 of series: Claim  
part 3 of series: High  
**

"You stupid. Fucking. Idiot." Dean punctuates each word with a shove until Castiel is pushed up against a shelf, pills falling to the floor around them.

"Don't you think that's a little redundant?" Cas twists off the cap of one of the bottles he's holding and pops two tabs into his mouth like they're candy. It could be Vicodin, Xanax, codeine, Adderall, who the fuck knows. Dean doesn't even think Cas looked at the label.

"I'm allowed to be redundant after we almost _died_ because you needed to take this little detour!"

Castiel starts picking though the shelves, handing Dean bottles as he goes. "Be a doll and put these in my bag for me."

Dean gapes at him. "_Excuse me_?" The omega's attitude is really not earning him any brownie points right now, and he desperately needs them at this point.

Cas rolls his eyes and slides his duffel off of Dean's shoulder, stuffing some pills inside. "I didn't ask you to come with me." He moves to another aisle and the alpha storms after him.

"And what was I supposed to do, huh?" Dean doesn't care if he's yelling, the croats already know they're here, behind the massive barricade they set up. "Let you run off and get your druggie ass killed? Or even worse, _turned_?" Dean feels a wave of nausea at the thought of having to put a bullet between Cas' eyes.

The annoying omega just shrugs and tosses some apparently unsatisfactory medications over his shoulder. He's apparently gotten all that was left of "the good stuff" so walks to the counter and hops up onto it nonchalantly. It's infuriating.

"You're my _mate_ , Cas!" Dean grabs his shoulders and shakes him, hard, hoping to knock some sense into him. "I love you and you're _so fucking_ _stupid_." And then s ome of the fight gets lost in the realization that he just said the _l_ word for the first time in probably his entire life.

Castiel grabs the collar of the alpha's jacket and pulls him close, squinting at him. "You love me?" he asks skeptically.

Dean sighs, defeated. It's already out, no take-backs. "Against my better judgment, yes."

Cas slides forward on the counter so that Dean stands between his legs, and the alpha can feel that he's hard, and yes, that's definitely the sweet scent of arousal that he must have missed in his anger. The smell of it alone is enough to send some of the blood in his head rushing south, an instinctive reaction.

"Jesus, Cas, what did you take back there, Viagra?"

The omega shrugs for the _third time_ so Dean grabs his shoulders and jostles him around again. "If you shrug one more goddamn time."

Castiel smirks, like it was his intent to get Dean even more riled up. "What?" he asks innocently. "I like it when you go all _alpha _on me."

"You are bat-shit crazy, you know that?"

"Well you're the one that–" Dean kisses him to shut him up, because that's usually the most effective way to get Cas to stop talking. It works, but he doesn't stay quiet. The omega lets out all sorts of obscene moans that drive Dean crazy as he grinds his erection against Castiel's. It would normally be more than enough to make Dean tear off their clothes and take the fallen angel over the counter right then and there, but they've got an apocalypse going on right outside the doors and they're surrounded by croats. As torturous as it is smelling the slick and not be able to push into that wet heat, rutting against him through their jeans feels good enough, and from the way Cas is panting against his neck, he feels the same way.

Dean needs to feel some skin-on-skin, though, so he slides his hands into the back of his mate's jeans and grabs his ass, pulling them even more roughly against each other. They hear the counter start to creak under the pressure and it only encourages them to pick up the pace and roll their hips _harder_, almost daring it to break. It definitely wouldn't be the first time they've destroyed public property.

Dean can tell when Castiel starts getting close by the way he is trembling and squeezing his legs around the his waist, grazing his teeth against the claiming bite he left on Dean's shoulder all those months ago. It's not the natural order of things, an alpha being bitten by an omega, but somehow his orgasms always hit him harder when Cas re-opens the mark. He doesn't even try to cover it up, strange looks be damned.

Still, aside from the first time, Castiel has never bitten him without permission, so Dean groans out, "Do it, baby."

Dean reaches down further into Cas' jeans and slides a finger inside him, and that's when the omega tenses up and shudders, crying out as he sinks his teeth in. The flash of pain, the feeling of the Cas clenching down on his finger and the sound he makes when he release hits him is enough to send Dean crashing into his own orgasm, coming in his pants is the middle of a fucking _CVS._

Castiel slumps against him as they catch their breath, hearing gunshots and Risa's voice yelling for them.

"I love you too, asshole."


End file.
